


Medousa

by Just_once_more



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Dark, Gen, Rape, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Во время освобождения Пожирателей из Азкабана что-то пошло не так, и в Белле проснулось нечто невероятно прекрасное и пугающее. И теперь она царит в своём мраморном королевстве.





	Medousa

**Author's Note:**

> Мы пришли слишком поздно для Богов, но слишком рано – для Бытия. Мартин Хайдеггер
> 
> Текст является сонгфиком по отношению к Theatres Des Vampires - Medousa. Перевод авторский.
> 
> АУДИО https://yadi.sk/d/fP-INrCm3N3nPF (читает Nimfadora)

-1-

Она приходит в себя под завалами. В первый миг в сознании царит абсолютная пустота, но затем перед ней свитком папируса разворачивается память о людях и событиях, местах и жизнях. Она с удивлением подносит к лицу свободную руку — вторая зажата между камнями, — разглядывая тонкие пальцы, коротко остриженные ногти, грязь, забившуюся под них. Ноздри щекочет пыль, а рот вяжет горечью давным-давно разыгравшаяся жажда.

Ей кажется, что вокруг неё нагромождением холодных глыб застыла разрушенная жизнь.

Так и есть, вспоминает она. Левая рука, ниже локтя заключённая в тиски обвала, высвобождается с огромным трудом. Ещё тяжелее поддаётся одна из глыб, закрывающая путь наружу. Женщина на четвереньках карабкается по камням, протискивается между обломками всё ближе и ближе к свету. Наконец, она ощущает на лице ветер и поднимает взгляд к серому предгрозовому небу. Левая рука болит так, словно объята пламенем, но женщине всё равно. Она оглядывается вокруг.

Когда-то этот каменный хаос был тюрьмой, вспоминает она. _Моей_ тюрьмой.

Её зовут Беллатрисса Лестрейндж. Так гласит нашивка на её одежде, и память женщины с ней согласна. До определённого предела.

Теперь, немного отдышавшись, она осматривается с б _о_ льшим вниманием. Вокруг не только разрушенные стены Азкабана. Среди треснувшего дерева перекрытий валяются тела. Белла с интересом разглядывает их, заключённых, нашедших смерть под завалами. Не всем повезло так, как ей.

Солёный ветер перебирает её волосы, в которых запеклась кровь вперемешку с каменной крошкой и пылью. Прихрамывая, она медленно направляется к недалёкому берегу. Ходьба по гальке, мелкой и неустойчивой, причиняет босым ступням боль. Но Белла с мрачным упорством движется вперёд, то и дело оскальзываясь и ловя равновесие с помощью рук. Посиневшая левая рука всё так же пылает, будто под кожу загнали полчища москитов с отравленными жалами.

Море встречает её колючим холодом и склизкими прикосновениями медуз. Беллатрисса запрокидывает голову, погружаясь в воду всё глубже. Вот волна коснулась колен, бёдер, груди, перекатилась через плечи. Женщина прикрывает глаза, уходя в море с головой. Солёная вода лучше любого врача отыскивает раны и ссадины на её теле, вгрызается острыми зубами в беззащитную плоть. Во взмывших над головой прядях волос блуждают медузы. Цианеи, думает женщина, мощным гребком выныривая на поверхность. Сверху они напоминают цветок, каким его обычно рисуют дети: желтая серединка, красные лепестки. Но цианея — не цветок, а медуза с очень опасными щупальцами, теми самыми светло-розовыми щупальцами, что оплетают ноги и руки Беллатриссы.

Она смеется, разглядывая морских сестёр. Медуза не причинит вреда Медузе.

_Моё проклятие… Дряхлеющая богиня в ужасающем обличье,  
Одна из трех Горгон и смертная с её жалкой верой… Я — Медуза._

-2-

Женщина в тюремной робе, облепившей ослабевшее и исхудавшее в заточении тело, сидит на прибрежных камнях. С кончиков волос падают тяжелые капли, отмеряя время словно множество клепсидр. Беллатрисса в глубокой задумчивости смотрит вдаль, полностью отдавшись мыслям. Воспоминания о прошлом то возникают перед глазами, то тускнеют, исчезая из виду. Память колышется, как листва под ветром или грудь от дыхания. Как приливы и отливы.

Сейчас она уже не уверена в том, что её зовут Беллатриссой. По крайней мере, её _не всегда_ звали так. Однажды она родилась чудовищем, однажды — обыкновенной смертной женщиной. В третий раз ей довелось появиться на свет в семье чистокровных магов.

Не довелось только быть счастливой. Ни разу.

Есть вещи, которые не стираются из памяти даже в круговороте смертей и рождений. Теперь жуткое недомогание, по недомыслию названное Рудольфусом «морской болезнью», приобретает в её глазах своё истинное значение. Медуза ненавидит море. Не солёную воду, в которой, следуя течениям, плавают её бесчисленные сёстры, а владения бога, ненавистное имя которого заставляет тяжелые пряди волос вздрагивать и шевелиться.

Они напали на Азкабан ночью. Никто ничего подобного не ожидал: всё магическое сообщество считало Пожирателей давно исчезнувшей угрозой, зажившим шрамом, кошмаром, от которого уже годами не просыпались в ледяном поту. Но люди в чёрных мантиях и изысканно-устрашающих масках пришли сюда, чтобы воссоединиться с соратниками и до смерти напугать врагов. Беллатрисса не сомневалась: мир в ужасе. Только вот с освобождением вышла промашка, и остров оказался завален трупами тех, кто больше всего в жизни мечтал о том, чтобы вновь преклонить колени перед своим безумным господином. Что-то пошло не так, а сама она выжила лишь чудом. Интересно, оплакивают ли её? Потому что Беллатрисса Лестрейндж совершенно точно погибла под обвалом. Женщина, сейчас стягивающая с себя подсохшую робу, более никогда не отзовётся на это имя.

_Я Горгона, высеченная на стенах храма в Дидиме,_  
Хозяйка западных врат Аида,  
Страж подземного мира мёртвых,  
Госпожа над сумеречными тварями. 

-3-

Она никогда не любила Рудольфуса. А он так и не смог её защитить.

Изломанное тело бывшего мужа Медуза находит далеко не сразу. Несколько часов она занимается поначалу безуспешными поисками. Спустившись в первую воронку, оставленную чьей-то мощной, но совершенно неуместной бомбардой, она натыкается на первый труп. Это не Рудольфус, не его рисунок родинок на спине, не его стопа на оторванной от тела левой ноге. Медуза без всякой брезгливости сжимает пальцы одной руки на лодыжке, а второй — на запястье трупа, чтобы аккуратно отволочь тело под ближайший остов стены.

У неё появилось несколько очень, _очень_ занятных идей.

Медузе не холодно. Она ловко двигается между камнями, в движениях бледных, синеватых от заключения ног появляется пружинистая лёгкость, и женщина улыбается. Волосы, слегка слипшиеся от соли, щекочут поясницу, ласкают ключицы, задевают лопатки и дразняще касаются сосков. Роба осталась далеко на берегу. Медузе очень хотелось бы, чтобы море подавилось этим символом наконец-то сброшенных ею оков.

К горлу вновь подкатывает ослепляющая ненависть, а низ живота отзывается болью и отвращением, которое невозможно забыть даже тысячелетия спустя. Медуза едва не срывается с очередного камня, тяжело упираясь ладонями в колени и пытаясь отдышаться, пережидая рвотные позывы. Она смотрит на свои ноги, на изящные кисти с белыми от напряжения костяшками, на быстро вздымающуюся грудь и ненавидит собственную красоту.

Однажды она была чудовищем, и герой отрубил ей голову. Просто потому что так положено. Герой. Чудовище. Меч. Триумф. Вернувшись из ласкового небытия к свету жизни вторично, Медуза ликовала. Мягкое, тёплое, тонкое тело, белые жреческие одежды, треножники с благовониями и священный трепет, всегда охватывающий её во время служения. Ей казалось, что сама Афина ласково и благосклонно смотрит на неё через глаза статуи, символизирующей божество. О, Медуза, образованная девушка из богатой семьи, прекрасно понимала разницу между символом-статуей и настоящей Афиной. И все равно бросилась под защиту мраморной покровительницы, как только холодные, пахнущие солью и железом руки попытались схватить её за горло, попытались принудить её — жрицу, девушку, девственницу — стать на колени перед вышедшим из воды сыном Крона.

Афина не пришла. Не заслонила своим позолоченным щитом _(она каждый день смазывала его оливковым маслом, чтобы блестел, чтобы сверкал, чтобы сиял)_ , не отогнала насильника занесённым копьём. Не защитила. Не посмела восстать против родного дяди? Не посчитала жрицу достойной своей защиты? Не заметила вершащегося перед её мраморным взором надругательства?

Тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом. Медуза, зажмурившись, старалась прекратить, остановить обрушившийся поток воспоминаний, который умудрилась сдерживать почти сорок лет последней жизни. Она не хотела вспоминать, как не слушались пальцы, соскальзывая со стыков каменных плит, когда она ползком, больше на животе, чем на четвереньках, отползала от Посейдона. Как бог походя, усмехнувшись, сдёрнул со священного столика покрывало, как раскатились поблескивающие, спелые фрукты, принесённые в дар Афине. Посейдон удовлетворённо обтёр мокрое лицо, испачканный _(она грязная, вся, с ног до головы, но мысль о плещущемся в двух минутах ходьбы море вызывает тошноту)_ живот, а затем ловким движением бросает замаранную скатерть _(два месяца кропотливой работы, тончайшая золотая проволока, почти невидимые нити, исколотые во благо Афины пальцы)_ в мраморное лицо той, кому проиграл город.

На следующее утро, скорее очнувшись от кошмара, а не проснувшись ото сна, Медуза кричит. Холодные, скользкие, пахнущие ненавистным Посейдоном гидры пачкают слизью её дрожащую от плача спину. От прекрасных волос с тонким ароматом нагретой солнцем смолы не осталось ни следа.

Медуза не помнит, что было дальше, после того, как оракул бесстрастно и презрительно бросил в её лицо, почти полностью скрытое капюшоном: «Воля Афины». Но она помнит, как угрожающе подкатило к горлу, когда во время первой магической её новый бог объявил, что магглорождённые годятся только для одного. Дальше была жестокая даже для её очерствевшего сердца демонстрация того, _что именно_ имелось ввиду. Тогда, запрудив остовы воспоминаний затхлой водой, она не понимала, почему так дрожат руки. Рудольфус остался вместе со всеми развлекаться, а она отговорилась неподходящим полом жертв и, скривившись, ушла наверх.

Больше к мужу она не прикасалась. Рудольфус этого так и не заметил.

Ах да, вот и он. Законный муж и умереть по-человечески не смог. Судя по не до конца свернувшейся крови на обломанных ногтях и на мгновение показавшимся живыми глазам, Рудольфус умер совсем недавно. Возможно, несколько минут назад.

Она равнодушно закрывает ему глаза. Это не жест заботы, это просто жест. Как взмах руки на прощание. Медуза зарывается пальцами в его отросшие волосы, сжимает, оттягивает, наматывает, перехватывая ещё крепче, ещё сильнее. Ей ли не знать, что волосы вполне способны выдержать, когда тебя отрывают от земли и тащат за собой. Так сделал с ней Посейдон. Так однажды попытался сделать Волдеморт. Она стояла перед ним на коленях, принимая метку, жадно наблюдая за процессом и стараясь сдержать стон боли, а он захотел этой болью насладиться. Протянул руку, чтобы — это вспышкой пронеслось в её голове, чуть не обрушив плотину воспоминаний о Медузе в тот самый миг — схватить за затылок и дёрнуть волосы вниз, заставляя вскинуть подбородок и обнажить беззащитное горло. Поэтому он и казался божеством, которому женщина по имени Беллатрисса приносила жертвы даже после низвержения. Она надеялось, что он вернётся.

Она знала, что этого не произойдёт. Не в этой жизни. История — это спираль, и для каждого чудовища в ней есть свой герой. Пришёл Персей, золотой мальчик из пророчества, и отрубил чудищу голову. История — это спираль, а Медуза не может вспомнить, как этот виток изменил Афину, не может вспомнить, как выглядит несправедливость в этом новом мире. Юная она, с копной вьющихся волос, прямым взглядом и сплетёнными на неоформившейся подростковой груди руками, или почтенная женщина с твёрдым голосом и пучком, припорошенным сединой.

Юная или старая, Медузе всё равно. Она убьёт её. Убьёт женщину, предавшую женщину, особенно жестоко.

_Правой рукой я возвращаю к жизни,  
Левой — сею повсюду боль и смерть._

-4-

Рудольфус становится первым камнем. Буквально первым.

Медуза находит прекрасную, ровную скалу, не обезображенную магией тюремщиков или Пожирателей. Туда же она подтаскивает тело долгожданно почившего мужа. Кровопотеря от тупой травмы живота и грудной клетки, возможно, затопившая лёгкие и сердце кровь, автоматически отмечает она, устраивая постепенно начинающее деревенеть тело в нужное ей положение. Поза эмбриона, одновременно такая беззащитная и полная внутренней силы. Словно пружина, готовая вытолкнуть сжавшееся существо в хоровод жизни. Медуза опускается рядом с трупом, садясь на пятки, шершавая кожа на них щекочет бёдра. Она сосредотачивается, поводит плечами, вспоминая. На этот раз нужно отыскать в калейдоскопе трех жизней _то самое_ ощущение.

Вот оно.

Некрасивое, постаревшее, одряхлевшее в тюрьме тело Рудольфуса подёргивается дымкой, и Медуза смаргивает выступившие от напряжения слезы. Больше она не возьмёт в руку волшебную палочку. Какие там жилы дракона и перья самовоспламеняющихся куриц, вот что такое магия. Израненная, мёртвая плоть одевается в мраморную скорлупу, белая волна захлестывает робу с порядковым номером заключенного, объятием перекатывается через плечи, берёт штурмом лицо, и Медуза с удивлением отмечает, что мраморный муж совсем не так плох, как она предполагала. Теперь он красивее. И полезнее.

Он — первый камень. Вторым оказывается мужчина без имени, которого она нашла первым. Оторванная нога подпирает труп сбоку, пока Медуза сосредоточенно удерживает тело в нужном ей положении. Между двумя скрючившимися на земле мраморными статуями расстояние в несколько шагов, как раз достаточное для того, чтобы улечься лицом к серому небу, набрякшему тучами, упереться носочками ног в послушно подставленную спину мужа, а руками — в грудь Джона Доу, и довольно выгнуться, отрывая спину и бёдра от камня.

Это будет арка, думает Медуза, ловя ртом благословенные капли. Прекрасная арка, вторит ей вода _(пресная!)_ , скатываясь по обнажённому телу, по напряжённому животу и ногам, по поджавшейся от холода груди.

Когда дождь иссякает, она ласково обводит мраморную плоть двух мужчин ладонями. Раньше она не касалась своих творений, оборачивая плоть в камень одним взглядом. Но взгляд невесом и не удовлетворяет жажду прикосновений. Она смахивает скопившуюся во впадинках — уши, глаза, складки кожи — влагу, скользит подушечками пальцев по спинам и ногам. Растекается по гладкому камню подрагивающим от наслаждения телом, затем упирается руками, помогая себе встать. Пора отправляться на поиски.

Кажется, это называется «сопутствующим ущербом», нашёптывает себе под нос Медуза, обнаружив целых два тела за раз. Кто-то смутно знакомый, как ей кажется, но имена сейчас не важны. Мужчина и женщина, жаль только, коротко стриженная, думает Медуза, с сочувствием перебирая слипшийся от каменной крошки и крови ёжик русых волос. Она водружает их обоих на Рудольфуса, по очереди. Сперва — мужчину, тугая неподатливость тела которого обжигает осознанием того, что надо торопиться. Неизвестно, сколько на острове ещё тел, пригодных для её планов. Медуза тщательно выстраивает композицию, бережно укладывая женщину из плоти и крови в объятия уже ставшего мрамором человека. Были ли они супругами? Любовниками? Едва знакомыми людьми, нашедшими последнее утешение в прощальном касании такого же умирающего? Как бы там ни было, она изо всех сил старается передать то, как лежали эти двое. Может, вложить в их позы чуть-чуть больше страсти. Плотнее. Сперва превратить в камень ноги, затем приподнять торс, направляя, настраивая. Изгиб её шеи расположить над его ртом, намекая на прерванный поцелуй.

Они прекрасны, и на глазах Медузы застывают так и не пролившиеся слезы. Как жаль красоты тела, которое так быстро разрушается тлением. Всевышний — как его не назови — безумен, если создаёт подобную красоту лишь для того, чтобы через несколько десятков лет разрушить её. Может, именно в безумии своём он создал Медузу, чтобы она запечатлевала в камне великолепие человеческого тела, печального в своей уязвимости.

_Зови меня дочерью, сестрой, королевой или божеством.  
Одним безмолвным взглядом я обращаю в камень человеческую плоть._

-5-

Тел едва хватает на полноценную арку. Последнее из найденных ею Медуза едва втаскивает на самый верх, карабкаясь по скользкому переплетению статуй с ловкостью и силой, которых сама от себя не ожидает. Замыкая контур, она тяжело спрыгивает вниз, ударяясь пятками, а затем оцарапав коленку и бедро. Глухое раздражение и внезапно всколыхнувшийся страх (она здесь совсем одна) не позволяют сразу заметить тень на периферии зрения, так что появление дементора из-за ближайшего завала Медуза чуть не пропускает.

Сейчас, вспомнив так много, она застывает на целое мгновение. Какого Патронуса можно создать, если прекрасно помнишь свист рассекаемого мечом воздуха и последовавшую за этим темноту? Какую счастливую картинку призвать на помощь, когда тебе в рот вталкивают обтянутый тканью кулак, едва не выбивая зубы, а тебе плевать на зубы, ты пытаешься выбраться из-под навалившегося тела, тошнотворно пахнущего водорослями?

Грудь распирает бешенство, и она бросается вперёд с воплем, в котором нет ничего человеческого. Слишком много силы в той хватке, которой она притягивает к себе это существо в балахоне, слишком много жажды в поцелуе, которым она вгрызается в тронутую тлением пасть.

Слишком много страсти в том, как она оплетает получившееся изваяние, как закидывает ногу на мраморные выступы ткани и костлявых рук, окаменевших в беспомощной растерянности. Довольно облизываясь, обнажённая Медуза победно устраивается на новообращённой статуе, не прекращая целовать навсегда замерший овеществлённый ужас.

Ужас — это её пьедестал.

Медузе хочется большего, и Министерство сильно рискует лишиться всех своих тюремщиков. Просто потому, что теперь один из них окаменел прямо на берегу, глядя в море. Если не обращать внимания на торчащие из балахона кости, кажется, что это женщина, ждущая пропавшего в море мужа. Медуза отлавливает дементоров, почему-то до сих пор не убравшихся с острова, по одному, создаёт хитрые ловушки, чтобы заставить их окаменеть в нужной позе и в нужном месте. В её мраморном королевстве уже есть пара влюблённых (она смущается, он напирает), борцы (они вот-вот упадут, сцепившись, теряя равновесие). В одной из воронок играет целый оркестр, не хватает только инструментов и пюпитров с нотами. Последним Медуза устанавливает дирижёра.

Когда у неё получается воссоздать один сложный гимнастический трюк с поддержкой, Медуза в первый раз слышит, как медленно сворачиваясь в шершавые кольца шипят её волосы. Больше никаких морских гадов на голове. Только корона из змей.

_Обрамлённая вспышками света и кольцами змей…  
Твоя кровь застывает в жилах, и виной тому не яд, а простой взгляд.  
В моём мраморном царстве владычествует тишина._

-6-

Когда за целый день ходьбы по острову Медуза не встречает никого, кроме статуй, змеи в волосах умиротворяюще шипят, предлагая отдохнуть. Неделя выдалась очень непростая, соглашается с ними Медуза, и на целые сутки заползает в вырытую в песке маленькую пещерку, где можно укрыться от порядком надоевшего ветра и почти ежедневного дождя. В сумерках выбравшись наружу, она с наслаждением обходит арку и все свои владения, разговаривая с каждой скульптурой, оглаживая лица и волосы, целуя мраморные губы, ключицы и спины. На каменные завалы, в которых лежит бывшая тюрьма, Медузе плевать — это не её камень. Он мёртв и никогда не был живым. К тому же, её бесит всё, что сотворено не ею самой. Поэтому от одежды Медуза избавилась в первый же день своей настоящей жизни.

С рассветом приходит внезапное осознание — пора. Ей пора отправиться на большую землю, чтобы найти новый мрамор. Новую плоть. Так много идей, так мало людей, и так хочется создавать и мстить. Теперь она не смертная юная жрица, которую легко растоптали боги. И не чудовище с душой, расколотой натрое.

Она заставит переродившегося Персея, этого золотого мальчика, убить всевластного бога, посмевшего схватить её за волосы. Он такой же, как Посейдон, и Медуза не хочет делить с ним мир. Одному герою — одно чудовище, а значит, Персей не справится с двумя подряд, и она убьёт его. Затем доберётся до предательницы-Афины. И всех остальных. Она — Медуза.

_Когда последний отблеск солнца угаснет, я восстану из наводящего страх тумана.  
Произнеси моё имя, и я явлюсь тебе. Я — Медуза._


End file.
